The List
by LacedWithLove
Summary: “I can get any girl, anytime,” Reid said confidently. “I bet I can come up with at least ten girls you’ll never have,” Pogue declared. And the bet was on. Five months, ten girls. How was Reid to know that number ten would be a deal breaker?
1. Prologue

_So I really shouldn't be staring another story until I finish my others, but I got this idea and I just had to write it. Please Review! And I disclaim!_

**Prologue**

"I can get any girl, anytime," Reid Garwin said confidently, as he nursed a beer in Pogue's basement.

"You can get _most_ girls, not _all_ girls," Pogue responded to Reid's brash statement. All four boys were sitting around downstairs while their parents mingled upstairs. It was Christmas time, which meant a lot of family time, even if it wasn't necessarily blood family. The families had decided to celebrate Christmas Eve at the Parry residence this year, and after about an hour of boring conversation with their parents, the boys made an excuse to relocate down to Pogue's basement bedroom. Conversation had quickly turned to all of Reid's conquests.

"Yeah, there are a few that you won't touch," Tyler added.

"No, I'll have any girl, regardless. As long as I'm not going to catch something from her, I'll screw her."

"Your overcompensating Reid," Caleb added with a smug grin.

"I bet I can come up with at least ten girls' you'll never have," Pogue declared. He was going to call the blonde on his bull shit this time. He knew of a good many girls that completely disgusted Reid, and he knew of a few more that were completed disgusted by him. Reid was just running his mouth, as usual, and this time it was going to come back bite him in the ass.

"Oh yeah, let's hear it," Reid was egging Pogue on; pushing his buttons.

"Okay, but first let's make this really interesting. The three of us will come up with ten girls you either can't or won't fuck, and you have until graduation to prove us wrong."

"Leave me out of it; I don't want anything to do with it." Caleb didn't want any part of it. He was certain that this one would blow up in each and every one of their faces.

"He'll cheat," Tyler added.

"No using. And to prove that you actually sealed the deal, you've got to bring us the panties," Pogue said with a sly smirk.

"What do I get when I win?" Reid wasn't about to do something so bold, without a prize in the end.

"If you win you get respect, dignity, and …" Pogue trialed off, unsure of what to offer as incentive.

"The keys to the Hummer, without complaint, for the entire summer." Reid knew exactly how to fill in the hole.

"That's not fair; no way." Tyler was not about to let that maniac have his precious tank for two whole months.

"Then no deal."

"Fine," Tyler said with an angry sigh. "But you won't win."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to need that list."

"You'll have it on Monday. Something this important requires special consideration." And with that the boys went on about their conversation, with Caleb slightly questioning the sanity of his three best friends.

* * *

Tyler and Pogue had come up with nine names for their illicit list. Five of the girls would love to have a piece of Reid Garwin, but he might completely breakdown at the thought of seeing each of them naked. They had another four that would most likely cut off a limb before they would even consider coming within slapping distance of Garwin. They needed one more name. It had to be brutal. Not only did Reid need to be disgusted by the thoughts of her, she needed to be disgusted by him. The two boys were completely lost. So after pleading with Caleb on the phone for half an hour he finally gave them the final name to the deadly list.

Madison Beckett would be a deal breaker. She was class president and the soon to be valedictorian. Madison had made Reid absolutely miserable every chance she got. She sang like a canary every time she caught him doing something wrong. She would go out of her way to embarrass him when her intelligence allowed her. She was the ultimate goody-two-shoes, and Reid hated her. Reid was far more likely to jump out of an airplane with no parachute over shark infested waters, than to even so much as utter one pleasant word to Madison. Not to mention that he would be safer with the sharks than he would be with the girl.

So as imagined, as soon as Reid saw her name on the list, he called the bet off. But Pogue wasn't about to let him out of it so easily. So after a considerable amount of torture, Reid agreed to go through with the deal. He decided to start with the easiest girl on the list, Kayla Seymour.

_And now you review!_


	2. Kayla

_I'm sorry this took so long. I wrote this chapter three times before finally deciding that this one would have to be good enough. I put a picture of Madison up on my profile for anyone who's curious. Thanks for all the reviews I got off that first chapter! And as always, I disclaim!_

**Kayla**

Reid figured the best time to approach Kayla Seymour would be at lunch. She sat at a table with a few nerds from the chess team and that one weird kid who always wore the cape. It was in the farthest corner of the lunch room; way out of the line of site for the Sons perfectly placed table in the center of the cafeteria. Certainly a table that had never seen anyone near the same social level as Reid. He almost considered this an act of charity.

He got up from his seat and walked toward the back of the cafeteria. He caught Aaron Abbott watching him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. He knew he would have to deal with those questions soon.

He continued to move as inconspicuously as possible through the lunchroom and soon sat down in the empty seat next to Kayla. As soon as he sat down every eye was on him. One of the kids almost choked, which only added to Reid's amusement. Kayla simply stared at him with her mouth hung open in shock. He had always thought she would be an attractive girl if she would just lose the glasses and braids. She had a fairly nice body too. He thought her eyes would pop out of her head when he finally asked her to dinner. She couldn't talk she just shook her head, to which he responded with a charming smile and a slight kiss on the cheek.

He was just about to get up and leave the table when he caught his worst nightmare's eyes from a few tables over. Madison Beckett sat at her table of happy little perfectionists with a disapproving scowl. Reid decided to sit and chat until he could find an opening to sneak out. He finally caught his opportunity when she turned to look at some guy from the football team who was apparently telling a hilarious story. Reid quickly got up and left the cafeteria to the safety of the hallway. Or so he thought.

"Why are you taking to Kayla Seymour?" He hadn't made his great escape. Madison had him cornered in the hallway and there was nowhere for him to run. Reid was almost terrified, but he would never let _her_ know that. She was smarter than him, she was sneakier than him, and she was even more devious than him. And worst of all she knew it. She had the uncanny ability to put Reid Garwin in his place whenever she so felt like it. Reid was embarrassed enough as it was, he didn't need any bullshit from her at the moment

"Had to ask her a question."

"What could you possibly need to ask Kayla so bad that you would completely risk your entire reputation by coming within 50 feet of that table? You're the great Reid Garwin, remember?" She was using that_ lovely_ patronizing tone of hers. She was like a vulture, just waiting on something dumb to fall out of Reid's mouth, so she could swarm in on it and eat him alive.

"I asked her on a date." Reid said it so softly that he wasn't quite sure if it actually came out, or if it was still lingering on his lips somewhere. And Madison wasn't much help either, she just stood there with that scowl on her face that she always had when she talked to him. And then she pounced.

"You sick son of a bitch. She is such a sweet girl. What is it; just because she's a little different you feel the need to make a fool out of the poor girl? What are you going to do; drive her out somewhere and ditch her, or will you just stand her up to begin with? What are you going to get out of make that poor girl cry? That's a really sick way to get an ego boost, Garwin!" She was pointing that damn finger in his face, and poking him in the chest. She was on a roll; insults were flying out of her mouth, she even shoved him a few times. If she had of been a dude, he would've punched her square in the face. Unfortunately for Reid, she wasn't, so he simply leaned against the wall and let her continue her ridiculous little rant. She would run out of hot air sooner or later; hopefully not later.

"It's a real date. She's actually kind of cute, don't you think?" he said when she finally stopped. He smirked at her and waited on her next snide remark.

"I don't know what the hell it is that you're up to Garwin, but I'm going to find out. I'll be watching you," she said in all seriousness, before turning and walking away. Reid knew better than anyone, that when Madison Beckett didn't agree with something, or didn't like how something was being done, she would do anything in her power to stop it. She was a nightmare. He decided that he might need to get her on his good side if he was going to have any chance at fucking her. The only problem was how.

* * *

The girl has been talking non-stop about some ridiculous science project since she got in the car nearly an hour ago. Now that they were at the restaurant, Reid was about to fall over dead in his seat. He should have taken her to a movie; you can't talk in a movie.

"And did you know that when the ameba…"

"Do you want to go back to my dorm and have sex?" Reid couldn't stand to hear another word, so he figured he'd just be blunt. She would be lucky to have him anyway. How could she say no?

And after sitting there like a fish out of water for a few moments she readily agreed. This was far too easy. He knew that she would say yes. This was the only chance she had at not becoming the next 40 year old virgin. He flagged down the waitress and paid the bill, before quickly escorting the now silent girl out to his borrowed Hummer. One down nine to go.


	3. Sheila

_Sorry this took so long to update! I've been trying desperately to get settled back in at school, but I'm finding it awful hard... summer was just too short for me this year. I started this chapter off in Madison's POV, which I thought would be way more interesting if I did it in first person, so it could be a little more personal. I want her views on Reid to be more understandable, since she becomes quite the complicated character later on… Anyway, this chapter was basically just used to show a little bit of how Madison sees Reid, although it really only shows one layer, (she's an onion.) And of course this chapter has the next girl on the list… with a little more detail than the last one. I got amused. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming! And as always, I diclaim._

**Sheila**

-Madison's POV-

I had accepted an invitation from Kyle earlier this week to go to Nicky's with him tonight. But sitting here now, I really wish I hadn't. Don't get me wrong, Kyle's a nice guy. He's handsome, intelligent, a perfect gentleman, but he doesn't hold my attention very well, and right now I really need to stop staring over his shoulder at the pool tables, because I'm getting nauseous. If Kyle could just be a little less boring, maybe I wouldn't have noticed Reid Garwin walk in with Sheila Tucker. Maybe I wouldn't have noticed him wrap his arms around her and kiss her, only to pull back a few moments later disgusted. Maybe I also wouldn't have noticed the incessant snickering of Tyler and Pogue plus the absolutely dumbfounded look on Aaron Abbott's face, which matches just about everyone else's face in here. I even saw Nicky give the couple a double take, and as long as he's had this bar open, I didn't think he could be surprised by anything else.

Let me give you guys a history lesson here. Sheila Tucker is weird. She's loud and obnoxious. She's sneaky and nosey. She also has this really weird stench going on too. If you ask her about it, she'll tell you that her "naturalist" ideals limit her use of certain sanitary products, and by the smell I'm assuming she means soap and deodorant. I don't believe the girl is a naturalist; I believe the girl is a pig. And probably the worst part is that she's psycho. People actually refer to her as "Psycho Sheila." It all began in seventh grade when she moved here from Minnesota. She has followed Reid around since the first day she laid eyes on him. She has pictures of him taped to all her notebooks, she always writes her name as Sheila Tucker-Garwin, a few people even saw her cut off a lock of his hair on a field trip freshman year, but the actual evidence has yet to be seen. And Reid has avoided her like the plague. I think he was originally a little afraid of her, but now he just acts like she doesn't exist. Or at least he has been, but now I guess he's interested.

I could almost come up with some sort of excuse for his date with Kayla last week. Underneath the nerdy exterior, she's actually a rather pretty girl. She's not gorgeous or anything, but she's pretty. I've thought about that argument with Reid a lot lately, though, and no matter how I look at it, I know he's up to something. Reid has always had a very high standard with his women, at least the ones he goes out in public with. Who and what goes down behind closed doors is nothing I want to think about. So there's just something odd about his blatantly obvious appearances with two of Spencer's less than enticing girls.

Reid has a tendency to make me either furious or physically ill. There's never been an in between. He's a good looking guy, no doubt about it. In fact, if I had to choose one of the great Sons of Ipswich to be with based on looks alone, I'd pick Garwin. As long as he keeps that mouth shut he's a great guy. But then he starts talking, and he makes his chauvinistic, arrogant, and relatively idiotic views known. He's intelligent but rarely shows it, and when he does it's usually for some dumbass scheme. He's quick witted too, but not as good as me. He's never outsmarted me, not even once. I consider that a huge accomplishment.

Everyone holds him up on that pedestal with the rest of his brothers, none of which really deserve it, but out of all of them, Reid is the one who really needs to be knocked down a peg or two, and I've used every opportunity I've been given to do just that. But sitting here watching Reid make a fool out of himself, he seems to be doing the job for me. Tonight, he's definitely making me sick.

* * *

Reid watched as Madison and her date made their way out of Nicky's. He never did like that guy -what was his name- Kyle. Kyle, like Madison, thought that he was so much better than everyone else. When in all actuality he was just another passing face in the halls of Spencer. He would never be remembered, not like the name Reid Garwin would. Reid would be forever remembered at Spencer, simply because of his last name and glorious reputation, while people like Kyle and Madison would be forgotten as soon as they graduated. No one would talk about them after they were gone. They were unimportant, which was probably why Reid hated Madison so much.

She was unimportant. She was popular, no doubt. Everyone knew who she was, but she was most certainly not on the same social level as Reid. He was untouchable. She was just another pretty face, except she had the brains to match. She had no right to patronize him the way she did. Like tonight, where she sat on her little bar stool and gawked at Reid and his date. Of course, he knew everyone else in the room was staring too, but the only person he noticed was Madison. She had that same disapproving look she always had, like the one he saw form his mother so much as a child.

She looked disgusted, and she had no right to be. The only person in the room that had any right to be disgusted was Reid. He himself was about to spill all of the days food contents all over Sheila's ugly green shirt. All he needed was a little oxygen, but every time he tried to excuse himself for a much needed smoke break, she would latch herself onto his arm saying something along the lines of, "Reid my darling, please don't leave me!" He had no idea how he was going to make it through the sex later. He knew he'd get it, she'd been promising him the "best sex he'll ever have" since freshman year, but when he went to ask for it this afternoon, he was told that he would only receive it after he took her on their first date. When he suggested somewhere nice in Boston, she quickly nixed it. She would only go to Nicky's so that he could finally properly introduce her to his friends. He almost backed out, but realized if he wanted to win the bet, he'd have to do it sometime. And now he was wishing he had of just phoned Pogue and Tyler and called the whole thing off.

Aaron looked as if he was about to drop dead, and Reid knew that he'd have to spill the details of the bet to him within the next week, or else things would get ugly. Of course he knew that after he told Aaron, and Aaron subsequently told everyone else, he'd get his dignity back, as long as the remaining eight girls didn't find out.

All Reid really cared about right now, however, was to get this night over with. He suddenly found himself wishing he owned as gas mask as he led Sheila out to his car for what was to be the longest night of his life.


	4. Kira

_I'm not real happy with this chapter, but it's been so long sice I've updated I figured I should go ahead and put it up, rather than stare at it for another week trying to figure out how to fix it. Thanks for the reviews! I disclaim._

**Kira**

Just looking at the next name on the list gave Reid a headache. He knew Pogue had come up with that one; baby boy could never be so cruel. It would be easy, though. Kira Snider was the definition of easy. He figured he could ask her out to dinner that night when he saw her in first period. He could get the entire thing over with in less than twenty four hours. He'd just have to keep some aspirin in his pocket to help dull out the pains his head would be surely giving him by the end of the date.

* * *

Reid was left to himself in his third period class. None of his brothers were in this particular Biology class, so his mind was left to wander to his number ten, currently sitting at the front of the class, as usual.

He had no idea how he was supposed to get close enough to Madison to kiss her, let alone fuck her. He would be lucky not to receive a slap across the face just for glancing her way. Reid figured he would attempt the easy way out and maybe the gods would show mercy. All he really needed was her panties, after all. The boys would never have to know that he didn't actually sleep with her. He'd never tell, and he knew she would never use the words "Reid" and "sex" in the same sentence, so no problem there. He decided to attempt it as soon as class was over.

"Hey Maddy, could you wait up?" Reid called before she could make her way out of the now empty classroom.

"Only my friends call me Maddy; it's Madison. What do you want Garwin?"

"I was hoping you might do me a favor."

"What on Earth ever gave you that idea?" This was not going so well.

"I have to ask."

"What do you want?" She said with an overly exaggerated, and from Reid's point of view unnecessary, sigh and eye roll.

He decided to just come out and say it. It wasn't possible for the girl to hate him anymore than she already did; this would just give her more ammunition. But he had to ask. It was his only chance of getting out of this without doing the unmentionable.

"Can I have your panties?" Her mouth automatically fell open in a state of shock. If Reid hadn't of been in such a risky situation to begin with, he would have voiced his nasty remark about the better things she could do with her mouth hung open like that.

She quickly recovered and glanced around the room to make sure no one else had heard his disgusting request.

"You're insane. That's sick! What the hell is wrong with you? What is it; do you need something else to jack off to at night? Is Tyler not doing the trick anymore?" She yelled, just a tad too loud for Reid's taste.

"Now that's sick, don't even go there. Just forget I asked. I'll figure something else out," Reid said before attempting to leave the room, Madison ad other plans though.

"No, you're going to tell me why."

"Nope," Reid said before attempting to leave the room again, but she ran in front of him and slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, blocking his only exit. Reid crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to give her the devil glare that always sent Tyler into terrified fits, it didn't work though. She just glared right back.

"I know you're up to something. You've been attempting to make conversation with me for the first time since I moved here in seventh grade. And now you're asking for my panties! Now I definitely know that you're up to something. After that stunt you pulled with Kayla and what ever that sick shit with Sheila was last week, something's definitely up, and you're going to tell me exactly what it is. And don't even think about lying. You might be able to fool everyone else, but I can read you like a book." He had no way out. He could either make up some ridiculous lie and risk getting caught, or he could tell her the truth and hope she'd take pity. He had to make decision here. This was the moment that would decide if he would win or lose. Reid could tell she was genuinely curious. She didn't seem to be as angry as she originally was. Maybe if he just told her, she'd help him out. He was pretty sure she wasn't a virgin, so there wasn't really anything in the way, except for the whole hate thing. Hate is _such_ an ugly word.

So Reid told Madison everything. And she listened, without interruption. He couldn't read her facial expression and he began to think this was the stupidest mistake he had ever made. Even worse than the time he attempted to jump off the roof of Pogue's house into the pool, and that one resulted in a very painful broken leg. After a long silence she finally began to speak.

"And I'm on this list, aren't I? That's why you need my underwear. So you won't actually have to sleep with me. What's so disgusting about me that I get put on the list?" She actually looked hurt, which caught Reid completely off guard. Why was she upset at the idea of Reid not being attracted to her? The thought gave him a little confidence in his ability to complete the list.

"It's not just unappealing girls; Pogue thought it'd be cute to add the unattainable." She glanced up and looked him dead in the eye.

"And what makes you think I'm unattainable?" That one left Reid speechless. She smiled and turned around and walked out of the room leaving Reid more than a little confused.

* * *

His date with Kira that night would have probably killed him if his mind hadn't of been so preoccupied with the days events. He could not stop thinking about his conversation with Madison. Did she actually want him? And more importantly, did he want her? She had never been anything but a pain in the ass, so he had never really thought about her in any type of romantic way. But now that he actually was thinking about it, he was starting to find her more appealing. Of course the idea that this was one of her ridiculous ways of making an ass out of him was a very real possibility. Give him a little hope, and then obliterate him. Reid had always figured she'd be the dictator of a small country one day.

He fucked Kira hard that night, mostly because he had hoped it would maybe give her some reason to keep her mouth shut when he was finished. Unless her mouth was wrapped around his hard cock, he did not want to see it open. It hadn't worked though. She babbled about how much better he was in bed than Aaron, which Reid enjoyed for about five minutes, but after fifteen he couldn't take it anymore. He not so nicely asked Kira to get the hell out of his room. Fortunately for Reid she was so angry that in her hurry she forgot the tiny red thong she had worn for the night.


	5. Eleanor

**Eleanor**

Eleanor Paige lived four houses down the street from the Simms' residence. She had gone to school with the son's since kindergarten. She had two classes with Reid this semester: chemistry and French. She was one of the few girls he had any respect for, and that made what he had to do to her nearly painful. Lucky for him, he was a selfish bastard.

Reid considered Eleanor a friend, so he knew first hand just how hard this was going to be. Eleanor was a virgin, and not just any virgin, she was _the virgin_. She was her parent's pride and joy. Her mom was Reid's English teacher; they didn't get along so well. Elle was perfect. She never got involved in any of the drama; it was beneath her. She had always remained a mystery to Reid, though. He never really could understand a lot of the things she did, or how someone so pure could stand to spend so much time with someone like him. She was always a mystery.

They were in the library working on a project when he decided to go for it. She had left the table to go put a book back, Reid followed.

"Hey Elle, what are you doing tomorrow night?" She turned and gave him the cutest grin. He had always wished that she wasn't quite so unavailable, at least to a guy like him.

"Depends on why you want to know."

"Well I was hoping I might convince you to go see a movie with me, maybe get some dinner. What do you think?" He knew she would say yes. They had gone out before, always as friends, though, much to his displeasure.

"Sounds nice." She gave him another devastating smile and went back to looking through the books on the shelf.

When he turned around to walk back over to the table where Caleb and Kate were sitting, he noticed Madison's harsh glare. She disapproved of his deflowering of the school's super virgin. He knew right then that any chance he had of fucking her in the near future had just flew out the window. And by the clear disgust etched into her pretty features, he knew the opportunity wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

Reid was being the perfect gentleman. Eleanor was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her, but she was necessary for him to win. He let her pick the movie, some silly chick flick, and now he was saying anything and everything but what needed to be said as they sat in the restaurant eating dinner.

"You know, I'm not actually a virgin, Reid, so you can stop being so nice. I know what you want." She had a devious little grin on her face that made Reid do a double take.

"What? That's bullshit, Elle. No offense or anything, but everyone knows your Spenser's own little Virgin Mary." She wasn't fooling him with her silly stories. He couldn't quite come up with a reason for her to tell the stories in the first place, though.

"I know. And I worked hard to get that reputation too. My mother is your English teacher, Reid. She's a sneaky bitch. She knows half of the gossip around here before I do. You are the most revolting boy in the universe to my mother. She's strict, and as long as she thinks my moral values are sky high, I can live in the dorms and have a little freedom. I _have_ to be the perfect child _all_ the time if I want to do anything. She thinks I'm on a date with this guy Jacob, from my church."

She was telling the truth, Reid was positive. He had been friends with Elle for a long time and though she never divulged her Friday night plans, he always assumed it was some boring night in, playing board games with her parents. Now he wondered just how many guys, and who for that matter, sat across from her at a table like this one learning who the real Eleanor Paige was. She suddenly made a lot more sense.

"So what are trying to say, Elle?"

"I'm telling you that you have until midnight to do whatever the fuck you want to me, just so long as it doesn't happen on campus, and you never tell a soul."

* * *

I was a little intrigued when Reid told me about his silly little bet that he had made with Pogue and Tyler. I thought it was funny, albeit childish. I was especially amused to find that I was on this list, and that Reid seemed to find me entirely unattainable. I spent a lot of time that night deciding whether or not I was. I had come to the decision that I would sleep with him, eventually, but he was going to have to really work for it. But now, there's no way in hell he's ever going to touch me. My opinion of him had raised a little, although I'm not entirely sure why, but now he'll be lucky to ever even get another smile from me. Eleanor is his friend, which I think is what makes it so bad; not that it's okay that he's planning on corrupting the girl, but they are really close and I doubt he's told her what his true intentions are. He has forced my hand now. I, Madison Beckett, am going to make sure that Reid Garwin not only loses this bet, but doesn't get another girl on that list.


	6. Meagan

_I am so sorry this took me so long to write! Life ahs been so crazy and I lost my inspiration, but it's back! Updates should be more common these days... I disclaim._

**Meagan**

Meagan Charles would make Reid Garwin a home wrecker. Meagan has been dating Steven O'Neill for the past three years. No one would ever be so dumb as to refer to the two as "in love." Their relationship was of the obsessive, needy, and somewhat perilous type. Steven is on Spencer's basketball team. He has been scouted to play for Duke next year, and everyone knows they will one day see him in the NBA.

Steven has a hazardous personality. He can be quite funny and is always up for a good time, but to consider yourself his friend was dangerous, especially if he ever caught you looking at his girl, or if maybe he thought for one second that you were thinking about her. Reid Garwin was certainly not his friend.

Reid has always been a fighter; from bullying the other kids on the playground in pre-school to drunken bar fights that continue today. However, Steven was one person he did not mess with. He was deadly. No one ever won a fight against the guy. Reid always thought he should be a boxer instead of a basketball player. And now Reid Garwin was going to have to steal his girl for a night. Risky business. Meagan was the main reason for Steven's temperament. He was obsessed with her. She was his entire life, as he was hers. However, that never stopped Meagan from fucking around. Steven knew about her indiscretions, but he had never caught her in the act. He always found some reason to beat the living daylights out of anyone who he so much as suspected might have touched his girl though. Reid always gave Megan Charles wide birth for that very reason. This was a death trap.

It was game night. Steven would be all tied up in a basketball game, which would give Reid about three to four hours to find Meagan, get her somewhere private, fuck her (and get the panties), and disappear. He had to be totally invisible to Steven and anyone who might tip him off. When Reid saw her leave the building and head to her car, he knew he had the perfect opportunity.

* * *

_Madison POV_

I was walking across the parking lot with some girlfriends when I saw him. We were on our way the game, totally engrossed in conversation, and I'm pretty sure that I was the only one who noticed Reid hoping in the passenger side door of Meagan's Jeep. It wasn't very surprising. She would be an excellent candidate for a list of girls meant to be hard for Reid to get, and he was totally risking his own life with this one. If Steven ever found out, or better yet caught him with her, he would kill him. Looks like I need to have a nice little chat with Steve tonight.

* * *

Everyone headed over to Nicky's after the game celebrate the big win. The first thing I checked when I arrived was to make sure Reid hadn't already made it back, and of course he hadn't. Then all I had to do was find Steve. I had known the guy for a while; we had done a few school projects together. I knew exactly how he would react to my news. I found standing by the bar, eyes scanning every face, obviously looking for his missing girlfriend who should be by his side. A few quick words were all I needed to say; I wasn't looking for conversation.

"If I were you, Steven, I would go find my girlfriend. Right now."

Steve looked at me oddly for a few moments before silently turning and heading towards the parking lot. I almost felt a little guilty for my actions, but then I remembered why I told Steven in the first place. For all the girls Reid has already hurt and the ones that were sure to come. I promised to make sure he would never get another girl on the list. That may have been a little presumptuous of me. I think I'll just make him suffer instead.

* * *

That guilt started to creep up on me again when I saw Reid the next morning. He was standing by the Hummer with Tyler, and I could not take my eyes off of him. He looked like shit. Like the way you would expect someone to look after being hit by semi truck, or maybe in Reid's case a raging bull might be the better example. He was sporting not two black eyes, a busted lip, and was pretty much black and blue all over. When he caught me staring he started to move in my direction. He was limping.

"I saw you last night." His voice was monotone, completely void of any emotion. It was a scary thing coming from Reid, but of course I would never let him know that.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You saw me get in the car with Meagan last night and then you told Steven even though it was none of your business. You knew exactly what would happen." He was still emotionless, although there seemed to be a deadly spark in his eyes.

"You know you deserved it."

"It was all just a game the other day, wasn't it? Another one of your twisted attempts to fuck with my head. You know you had me thinking there for a while that you might not be such a hard catch; that I might actually be able to win this thing. But no you're going to make this difficult. You really are an unattainable, frigid, bitch." He seemed to me like he would have been smirking if it wouldn't have been so painful there at the end of his little rant. I didn't let his words get to me. He started this war. He shouldn't have told me his game if he didn't want to play.

"Oh I'm attainable. You can most definitely have me. You'll win your little bet, and have the best night of your life all at the same time. You can have me Reid; you're just going to have to become a completely different person to get me."


	7. Emma

_So I definitely feel terrible that it's been over a year since I updated this. I've gotten lost in school and completely lost all of my time and inspiration for writing. Hopefully it won't take me too long to write the next chapters. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and alerted this story! As usual, I own nothing from The Covenant._

**Emma**

"You do realize Emma Wilson is a lesbian right?" Reid asked as he sat down next to Pogue and Tyler with his breakfast. "She's not possible." Emma was hot, Sports Illustrated model hot. She was the unattainable fantasy of every guy in Spencer. She wasn't just hot; she was sexy and funny, with a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. She wasn't just nice to look at she was fun to be around. She was, in Reid's mind, the perfect woman, who of course, would never be even slightly interested in him.

"You said that you could get _any_ girl. Emma is a girl. According to you, she should be easy," Pogue said with a smirk. Reid was really starting to get frustrated with this. The easy girls were out of the way. The one's left were going to be extremely difficult, especially now that Madison was doing everything in her power to sabotage him, including having Steven break one of ribs last week.

"Just face it Reid. Admit defeat. You are never going to get these last five girls, especially Madison. Your face is evidence enough for that." Tyler was getting too cocky. The last girls would be difficult, not impossible. He'd find a way to get Madison. Hopefully.

"The Hummer is mine, Baby Boy."

* * *

It was study hall in the library when Reid finally got a chance to talk to Emma. The chair next to her scraped loudly against the floor as he sat down. She slowly looked up at him from whatever book she was studying with a questioning stare. Reid was at a loss as to how to begin to convince Emma that she should have sex with him. He decided that playing the role of the concerned friend would be his best approach.

"So has it always been strictly females for you or have you actually had sex with a guy before?"

"No Garwin, I've never been with a man before," she said as she turned back to book, "and trust me you're not the first asshole in this school to try this. I am not interested. Move on."

"Are you not curious at all?"

"Of course I'm curious Reid. It's impossible not to be curious about the unknown, but I know what I like and unfortunately for you it's not penis."

"How do you know for sure though? How are you so sure that you wouldn't really enjoy a man's touch? You'll never really know for sure. You'll always question it. Don't you think it's better to find out now, rather than a few years down the road when you find the woman of your dreams?"

She looked entirely disinterested when she looked back up at him. Reid had the feeling that she had this conversation often. He also knew, however, that this time she would give in. He was Reid Garwin, after all. Who better for her to experiment with? "Reid, I know without a doubt that having sex with you will not change anything. We have sex tonight, and tomorrow I promise I'll still be a lesbian. Trust me, your concern in unnecessary."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to find out, should it? Tonight?"

"No, not tonight." So it was going to take some time. That was okay. He still had two and half months until graduation, plenty of time to get Emma to succumb to her curiosity.

"We'll talk about this some more later," he said with a smirk as she gave a long suffering sigh and left the table.

Reid had just laid his head down on the table in hope of catching a little sleep in the remaining minutes of study hall when he heard the chair across form him move. Madison was sitting across from him opening up the book she had apparently just grabbed from the shelf. He stared at her for a moment and when it looked like she wasn't going to say anything, Reid laid his head back down, assuming she was attempting some little mind game.

"So Emma Wilson, that should be difficult."

"Yeah," he muttered without lifting his head. Reid was still pissed that she had sent Steven after him like an assassin or something.

"So who else is on this list, other than me of course?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you? So that you can go and warn them?" Reid looked up at her now. She was glaring right back at him.

"Your bruises seem to be fading well," she said with an innocent smile. He didn't believe it for a second.

"No thanks to you."

"I'm not going to stop making this difficult for you. This whole bet thing is disgusting. You're using all these poor, innocent women for what? A couple hundred dollars?"

"Actually I get ownership of Tyler's Hummer for the summer. And I'm not doing anything to any of these girls that they don't want me to. They can say no."

"Well they should at least know the whole truth. Why you're really interested in them." Reid could tell she was starting to lose her cool. Her eyes were angry, while her voice remained calm.

"Do me a favor Madison. Try to remember this conversation after I fuck you and win this bet," he said before getting up and walking out of the library. He could fell her glare on his back all the way out the door.


End file.
